


stuck in my head

by euphorickiri



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Self-Discovery, andrew-centric, different take on s1 of love victor, lake is actually a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorickiri/pseuds/euphorickiri
Summary: when victor comes crashing into andrew's life, he starts to question everything he thought he already knew about himself
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Andrew Spencer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	stuck in my head

Andrew was used to getting everything he wanted.

He was the star player on the basketball team and the most popular kid in school. His parents gave him anything he asked for no matter what it was or how expensive it was. Every girl wanted to date him, and every guy wanted to be him. School in general was a walk in the park. Andrew was smarter than he looked and he took pride in that. He wouldn’t say his life was perfect, but it was damn near close. 

Everything changed when Victor Salazar came to Creekwood. 

If Andrew was being honest with himself, he never hated Victor. A strong dislike would be a better term to use. He played one basketball game, _one_ , and that’s all it took for the coach to put him on the team. There was no hesitation and that hurt Andrew more than he was willing to admit. He was and always has been the point guard, and the coach gave his position to Victor without blinking an eye. It made him feel replaceable. So, he didn’t feel bad after making the gofundme. Or just messing with the other teen in general. 

Looking back, he did take things too far. The look on Victor’s face when he found out made Andrew feel slightly guilty. His pride got in the way and instead of trying to apologize, he continued to make things worse between them. The spotlight party didn’t make anything easier. As soon as he heard about what was going on between Victor and Mia, something inside him snapped. Even if they weren’t as close, Mia was an important part of Andrew’s life. They were childhood best friends and she meant the world to him. Victor already took basketball away from him, and Andrew refused to let him take Mia too. Still, that plan backfired just as badly as the gofundme. Victor and Mia ended up getting together after that night, and Andrew’s friends refused to let him hear the end of it. They kept bringing it up, asking whether or not he had a plan to win back Mia’s heart.

Surprisingly, Andrew never had an answer. 

He should’ve been thinking about Mia. It’s _always_ been about Mia. But for some reason, Andrew couldn’t stop thinking about the sight of Victor wearing his jacket at the party. It made no sense and it freaked him out, so Andrew tried to ignore it. He told himself it was just because it was weird seeing Victor wear something with their school logo since he recently just became a student. The logical part of his brain knew that was far from the truth, but he refused to acknowledge it. Avoiding Victor worked for a little while until he cornered Andrew in the locker room one day after practice. 

“Look, I know you hate me, but we’re on the same team. So can you please put whatever grudge you have against me-”

“Fine.”

Victor was shocked at his quick response. Andrew didn’t spare him a glance, grabbing his stuff from his locker. “And for the record? I don’t hate you.”

They started to get along after that.

It’s not like they became best friends immediately. Victor didn’t forget about what Andrew put him through and he was still on guard around him. Andrew himself was still struggling to decipher his feelings towards the other boy, and he was still bitter about what went down with the coach. It took several basketball team practices for them to realize that they actually made a good team when they weren’t bickering. Victor even started hanging out with the rest of the team, and Andrew pretended not to notice how no matter where they went to hang out, they always sat right next to each other.

Even if things between them were getting better, he still couldn’t stand seeing Mia and Victor together. He felt weird watching them hold hands, and seeing them kiss was even worse. Andrew wasn’t even aware of how much he was staring at them until Mia confronted him about it.

“What happened between us was a one-time thing okay? So please, just let it go.”

Problem was, he was never looking at Mia. Andrew’s eyes were always on Victor. 

He accepted the fact that whatever feelings he had for Mia were gone. She was right, what happened between them was a one time thing. Andrew would always love her, but not in the way he thought he would. All of this was confusing and he didn’t know how much longer he could suffer in silence before he completely lost it. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to bring this up to his teammates. Mia was definitely off the table and his parents weren’t even around long enough to say a simple hello. 

He ended up getting advice from the last person he expected. 

“I’m just saying, out of everyone at this damn school, I know _all_ the gossip. Lauren or whatever the fuck her name is doesn’t know what she’s talking about! She tried to spread a rumor about Mr. Garcia having an affair with one of the lunch ladies this morning. Can you believe that? She’s trying too hard. _I’m_ the one with the gossip page. Besides, Mr. Garcia is a sweetheart. The janitor is the one people should be worrying about.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and scrubbed the wall they were cleaning more aggressively as Lake continued to rant. Being stuck in detention with her, Mia, and Victor’s best friend - Frank? Finn? he didn’t remember - was the last place Andrew wanted to be. Mia was avoiding him since she thought he was still chasing after her, Victor’s friend hated him because of the joke he made, and Lake was just borderline annoying. In her defense, Andrew knew that she was a nice person and didn’t mind being around her. But right now? He was resisting the urge to bash his head against the wall so he didn’t have to listen to her rant about irrelevant school gossip anymore. 

“Speaking of Mr. Garcia, he got engaged the other day! I’m so happy for him. His boyfriend seems nice-”

Andrew stopped scrubbing the wall, his head whipping around. “ _Boyfriend_?”

Lake paused, a confused expression on her face as she stared at him. “Yeah. Boyfriend. A significant other. Why is that so shocking?” 

“It’s not,” he said quickly. “You just caught me off guard.”

Hearing the word ‘boyfriend’ shouldn’t be a big deal. It _shouldn’t_. Everyone at school knew Mr. Garcia was gay. He was very vocal about it and he was the advisor for the GSA club at their school. He knew who he was and he was proud. Andrew tightened his grip on the rag he was holding, growing tense when he felt Lake’s eyes boring into him. He wanted to be like that. Confident with his identity. He thought he knew who he was, but with Victor coming into his life, that changed. 

As soon as he heard ‘boyfriend’, Victor was the first thing that came to mind, and Andrew didn’t understand why. 

“What’s going on with you?” Lake asked.

“Nothing. Can we please just focus on getting the stupid graffiti off the wall?” he snapped. 

Her eyebrows raised in suspicion. “So I’m just supposed to forget that you were acting like I was explaining quantum physics to you when I mentioned Mr. Garcia and his fiance?” 

Lake flinched at the intensity of the glare he sent her way. Andrew threw the rag he was holding on the ground as he stomped towards the stairs, sitting down and hiding his face in his hands. He heard the other teen walk and sit next to him but still didn’t move from his position. Frustrated tears started to form in his eyes and Andrew silently cursed at himself, wishing all of this would end.

“You know you can talk to me. I know we’re not really friends and I can be a bit over-the-top, but I’m willing to listen.” Andrew sighed and hesitantly looked up, caving when he saw the gentle smile on Lake’s face. He vented about everything, obscuring the fact that it was Victor who he was talking about. The last thing he needed was for Lake to tell Mia he couldn’t stop thinking about _her_ boyfriend. 

“I don’t know why this keeps happening,” he admitted quietly. “No matter what I do, my brain keeps circling back to him.”

Lake didn’t respond right away. Andrew played with his hands nervously as he waited for her to say something, starting to think that opening up was a bad idea. 

“You talk about this guy the same way you used to talk about Mia.” 

_That_ caught him off guard. He went to say that she was wrong but his words got caught in his throat, remembering how much this entire ordeal was consuming his thoughts. 

Lake reached out and held his hand, squeezing it gently. “I think you know what’s going on. The real question is whether or not you’re ready to be completely honest with yourself.” 

The night of the Spring Fling, he accepted the truth. 

Victor walked into the gym with Mia, and Andrew felt like he couldn’t breathe. He went into the bathroom to calm himself down, leaning back against the stall door he locked himself in to calm his racing heart. His feelings for Victor weren’t platonic by any means. He’s never felt this way for someone before, not even Mia. 

Andrew was falling for Victor. _Hard_.

How could he not? Underneath all the bickering, there was a strong connection between them that Andrew couldn’t begin to describe. Victor brought out the best in him and vice versa. Their ‘rivalry’ pushed him past his limits and ultimately benefited him and the rest of the team. He noticed how confident Victor became, not afraid to speak his mind. They worked well together.

And maybe Andrew felt his heart jump every time Victor looked at him, a smirk on his face right before he started to tease him. They always sought each other out. On the court during games, small shoulder touches as they ran across the court and exchanging high fives when they made a basket, holding hands longer than they needed to. Shoving each other playfully when they joked around, their eyes always finding each other as the rest of their teammates moved around them. He practically had the sound of Victor’s laugh memorized, and Andrew always felt warm inside when he was the reason the other teen was smiling. He never wanted to let go of that feeling.

But as soon as Benji came into the bathroom right after Victor during the dance, Andrew knew the only thing he could do was let go. 

It hurt that Victor thought he would out him, but it hurt even more seeing the heartbroken look on Mia’s face after she saw Benji kissing her boyfriend. Don’t get him wrong, he was happy that Victor found himself. The selfish part of him thought that maybe this meant he had a chance, but that was pushed down when Andrew saw the way Victor and Benji looked at each other. 

Still, seeing Mia hurt only made him angry. Out of all the ways for her to find out, this was just a punch in the gut. He could tell that Victor was sorry. The pain on his face was clear as he watched them leave. Andrew hated himself for looking back when they left, and he hated it even more that he was still worried. 

That worry quickly turned into annoyance a week after the dance. 

Victor and Mia had a long conversation and made up. She still needed some time to herself, but she was ultimately happy for Victor. After they worked things out, Benji and Victor officially became a couple. Everyone at school was happy for them.

Well, everyone except for Andrew.

He groaned when he missed another basket, trudging over to pick up another basketball. He was supposed to be at lunch but opted to work on some drills in the gym alone instead. Benji and Victor were probably holding hands or doing something else romantic, and Andrew would rather not sit through that. Just like before, he’s been trying to avoid Victor. His feelings have only gotten worse since the dance and being around the other teen only made things worse. Victor was happy with Benji and he had to accept that, no matter how much it hurt. 

The door to the gym opened as he made another shot, which missed the hoop completely. Andrew grabbed the basketball when it bounced towards him and threw it against the wall angrily, sighing and running his hands over his face. 

“What did that basketball ever do to you?”

Andrew froze, slowly turning behind him. His breath hitched when he saw Victor standing there, leaning against the door with a small smile on his face. 

Wearing _Andrew’s_ jacket. 

He completely forgot that he never got it back after the spotlight party. He just assumed Victor left it at Mia’s house but there he was, wearing it like it was nothing. He cleared his throat and tried to pull himself together, picking up the basketball he threw. “Can I help you? Or are you just here to annoy me?” 

“I always annoy you,” Victor teased, pushing himself off the wall and walking further into the gym. “Just came down to say hi.”

“Great, you said hi. Now leave.” Andrew pretended not to see the hurt look on Victor’s face as he made another shot. He rolled his eyes when he missed _again_ , going back to get another basketball. 

“You’re trying to avoid me again,” Victor accused. “I thought we were past this.”

“We are okay? Stop worrying about it.”

“How can I not worry when you’re acting like an asshole out of nowhere?”

He glared, still keeping his focus on the basketball hoop. “Well I’ve always been an asshole, haven’t I? Seriously just fuck off. Go back to your stupid boyfriend and leave me the hell alone.” 

Andrew was met with silence and he assumed Victor finally caught the hint. He was proven wrong when a hand grabbed his shoulder, forcefully turning him around. Rage was burning in Victor’s eyes as he stared up at him.

“My _boyfriend_? Is that seriously your problem? Me being gay?” he demanded. 

“I don’t care who you date!”

“Then why bring it up in the first fucking place?”

“Can you just drop this already?!”

“Not until you tell me what’s really going on!”

He was moving before his brain could catch up. 

Victor was good at encouraging him to be a better person, but he was just as good at getting under Andrew’s skin. It didn’t matter what situation they were in, he always knew the right thing to say to set him off. He was already an impulsive person by nature and their constant bickering fed into that.

So, Andrew didn’t give himself time to think when he kissed Victor. 

His entire body felt like it was on fire, his hands coming up to cup the shorter teen’s face. He didn’t think something as simple as a kiss could make him feel this way and it was driving him insane. It got worse when Victor kissed him back, his hands gripping Andrew’s shoulders tightly. They eventually pulled apart, looking at each other in shock. Victor’s face was bright red and he was stuttering, struggling to form a sentence. Andrew felt dread settle in his stomach when the reality of the situation set it, quickly moving away. 

What the _hell_ did he just do?

“Andrew-”

He shook his head and ran out of the gym, refusing to look back. Andrew kept running until he found an empty classroom and locked himself in. His shoulders shook as angry tears fell down his face, falling to the ground and punching the door as he cried. 

Andrew was used to getting everything he wanted. 

But Victor Salazar? He was nothing more than a hopeless crush. 


End file.
